


Hungry

by Diredre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Casual AU, F/F, Fluff, Kotoko and Jack constantly need attention, a little Sakura/Aoi but like only a bit, help Komaru she’s tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredre/pseuds/Diredre
Summary: Jack and Kotoko are hungry so they decide to wake up Komaru.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> More casual au uwu

Komaru was sleeping.  
She slept peacefully and quietly in her and Toko’s bed. However, Toko wasn’t in bed. She had gotten up to make breakfast for herself, but Kotoko was also awake and decided to mess with her. Kotoko claimed that she ‘liked Jack better than boring Toko.’ She did like Toko but apparently she thought having Jack around was better.

“Hey Toki! I made you an adorable muffin!”

“Don’t call me that. And why would you make me just a singular muffin? Don’t you have a whole batch?”

“Nope! It’s leftover and I thought you might want it!”  
Toko grew suspicious that Kotoko didn’t eat the muffin the second she saw it.

“It’s not p-poisoned is it?”

“Noo! Of course not!!”

“Okay, it better not be,” Toko took the muffin from Kotoko’s hands and took a bite into it.

“Ugh! What’s in this? It’s not sweet at all!” Toko quickly walked over to the garbage and spit what was in her mouth out before examining the muffin. Kotoko just chuckled mischievously. “Y-you brat! What did you put in it?!” 

“Hehehe, Pepper!”

“P-p-pepper?! You know what that does-ah, aH, ahWACHOO!” Toko almost doubled over as she sneezed before getting back up.

“Kyeehahahaha!! Finally! Play time!” Jack cackled as she looked around the room.

“Ehehehe!! Yaay!!” Kotoko threw her hands in the air and jumped. “Jack...I’m hungry..go wake up Mom...”

“Huuuhh? She’s STILL asleep?”

“Yeah!! Let’s go wake her up!”

“Alllrigt!”

With that the two raced to Komaru’s bed.  
Jack walked up to Komaru’s body and inspected it. She grabbed Komaru’s shoulders and shook her with reasonable force. Komaru didn’t wake up. 

“Ugh. She’s such a deep sleeper!” Jack complained.

“Why don’t you put that tongue of yours to work, and lick her? That would wake her up for sure!”

“Hmmm….” Jack seemed to be thinking about what would happen if she did that.  
“Okayy!! I’ll do it!!” Jack leaned closer to Komaru and inspected her sleeping face. She then proceeded to drag her extremely long tongue across the right side of Komaru’s face. She didn’t do it just once, but twice.

“Uhhg..hello..?” Komaru said groggily slightly opening her eyes as she sat up. She touched her hand to her cheek and her eyes opened wide. “EW!! What the-! what is-?!.” She gripped the blanket and vigorously rubbed it on her face. Once she was done she looked around her until she met Jack and Kotoko’s smiling faces. “Uhg, Jack..why did you do that...I was just sleeping…” Komaru sighed. 

“Kyehahahahaha!!!” Jack put her hands on her stomach and started to cackle. Kotoko joined in giggling. “Smooching time!!!” Jack yelled as she practically leapt onto Komaru and started to shower her with kisses. 

“EWW!!!” Kotoko screeched as she covered her eyes. “That’s all you ever do!! All you do is love love each other!! Nagisa was right about…” Kotoko trailed off and the rest of what she mumbled couldn’t be heard. 

“Ahh-ehehe, Jack!! Get off you goof!! Ah!” Komaru tried to push Jack off her, but Jack was..scarily strong..

“Neeverrr! Toko ALWAYS takes you for herself! I never get you!!” Jack continued to give Komaru more and more kisses.  
Komaru has just given up fighting back at this point and just put her hands on her chest, but Jack grabbed them and intertwined then soon after.

After about a minute, Jack stopped with the kisses and got off Komaru.

“Ugh..why can’t I just sleep in peace...why couldn’t you just wake me up normally…”

“Because!!” Kotoko twirled around and put her hands on her hips. “We are hungry and you sleep too much! Come on!!” She walked up to the bed and grabbed Komaru’s wrist in an attempt to pull her out of bed. However, there was probably a very small chance she could get Komaru out of the bed, but with Jack on top of her, Kotoko had basically zero chance. 

“Oooh yeah! You should get up and make us breakfast!” Jack kept their hands together and got off Komaru and basically yanked her out of bed.  
Komaru was still rather tired, but decided that she probably didn’t have a choice. And hey, she was already out of her bed so why not?

“Okay, okay, I will make you two breakfast.” She sighed.

Jack and Kotoko cheered a ‘yaaay!’ In unison.

Once Komaru got dressed, the three girls exited the dorm room and made their way to the kitchen. Kirumi and Teruteru where already in the kitchen, preparing food for all the other students of Hope's Peak Academy, but it was a very large kitchen, and there were so many hungry children to feed..that the two didn’t at all mind if anyone made their own food.  
After all the ingredients for pancake batter where gathered and mixed, Komaru stood by the stove, accompanied by Jack, and Kotoko. Since Kotoko was..still a child and still light, Jack was holding her up and against her own body while Kotoko latched on. They both stood there with blank faces watching Komaru make the pancakes. Jack had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and it looked like she was doing a blep.

“Can you guys set the table for us please? I’m almost done.”

“Alright!” Jack said as she lowered Kotoko down. Then they both speed off to get everything ready.

 _Ugh, I love those two, but sometimes they can be a handful.._  
Komaru thought to herself and sighed.

Once Komaru finished making a good amount of pancakes for the two and herself, she brought the pile to the dining hall not to far from the kitchen. She walked out to see the two sitting across from each other and holding a fork and knife in each hand like an excited child.

Well, Kotoko was a child but Jack wasn’t. 

“Pancakes! Pancakes!” The two at the table chanted in unison as Komaru approached the table. She gave them each an equal amount of pancakes and saved only a few for herself. She didn’t have as big of an appetite. Kotoko poured a large amount of syrup onto her pancakes while Jack slathered butter on each one. 

It didn’t take long at all before Jack and Kotoko’s portions were devoured. It always shocked Komaru how fast they could do things…

“Thank you for making me a yummy breakfast Maru!” Kotoko thanked.

“Yeah! Thank you Dekomaru!!” Jack said with a playful smile on her face. She called Komaru ‘Dekomaru’ still, but it wasn’t a mean nickname like it was when they first met. It was a playful kinda nickname now.

“Ah, you’re both very welcome.” Komaru said. 

Well, maybe it’s not so bad..it’s nice to see their smiles and see them happy. 

“I wanna go hang out with Monaca!! I want you to play with us Mom!!!” Kotoko whined. 

“Hey! No way! I’m spending all my time with Komaru! I never get her!!” Jack said back. 

“But that’s not faaaaiiirrr!!! 

“Life isn’t fair! Komaru is mine and that’s that!” Jack retorted.

_Never mind...it’s back to chaos.._

After arguing about who got Komaru, they decided it was okay for her to go with Kotoko to play with Monaca for a little bit. Then Kotoko would stay over for the night. Then Komaru could spend the rest of the night alone with Jack. 

“Alright Kotoko, do you have everything you need?” Komaru asked.

“Yes!” Kotoko replied.

“Hair brush?”

“Yes!”

“Tooth brush?” 

“Yes!”

“It seems like you’re ready to go then! Go wait outside, I need to talk to your Mother first.”

“Okay!” Kotoko chimed and skipped out the dorm door.

Komaru walked over to Jack who was standing and tapping her foot. 

“Sorry honey,” Komaru grabbed Jack’s hands and kissed her on the forehead.

“Kyehahaha! I’m not _that_ upset, it’s honestly not a big deal at all. It’s just fun to egg her on! But I do miss you sometimes.” Jack said and squeezed Komaru’s hands. 

Komaru simply smiled at her before letting go of her hands and walking Kotoko to Monaca’s dorm room.

“Why do you want me with you silly? You play with Monaca anyway. Me and Junko just talk.” 

“But I like having you there!”

Komaru chuckled. “Okay then.”

Once they got to Junko and Monaca’s rooms, Kotoko and Monaca immediately went off into the latter’s room to play.

“Heeyy sister!!” Junko shouted as she walked up and slung an arm around Komaru. “What’s poppin?”

“Oh, nothing much...Jack is with me today.”

“Ohhh really? I never hear about Jack anymore! Toko _really_ doesn’t like her huh?”

“Well..they have a complicated relationship but I think it’s mostly about who spends more time with me...I think Jack gets mad at Toko sometimes…”

“Ahhh. Makes sense! Kotoko sure likes Monaca huh?”

“Yeah she does..it’s kinda nice when they play though because then they don’t cause chaos. I don’t know about you but, Kotoko loves Toko but..she does love messing with her.” 

“Hahaha!! I TOTALLY know what you mean. Monaca is an angel, but she can rally up the other kids and, oh boy, they can be dangerous.”

“Haha. Yeah. Do you ever do anything with them? I ask Kotoko but she won’t ever tell me anything.”

“Uhhh...nope. Sometimes Monaca wants Kotoko to push her really fast in her wheelchair so we go outside, or Kotoko wants to show Monaca some cool tricks on the playground, but..otherwise than that they stay cooped up in her room!” 

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind them haha.”

“Not at all! The two shrimps aren’t a problem at all! Gives me something to do if anything!”

“Yeah. Well, I’ll be on my way now. Thanks again for looking after her for the night!”

“Hahaha! No problem sis! Bye bye Maru!”

And with that Komaru promptly left. She always told Kotoko she stayed a bit but..she never comes out of Monaca’s room so she wouldn’t know.

“Jaaack? I’m back!” Komaru knocked at the dorm door and she heard a few rushed footsteps before the knob cranked and opened up. 

“Heelloooo! Come here Dekomaruuu!” Jack greeted Komaru, smiling from ear to ear before engulfing her in a hug. 

“Oh, hehe! Hello Jack!” Komaru said back returning the hug.  
Almost quick as she was pulled into the hug, she was dragged over to the bed.

“Come on! Let’s lay together!!”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to go out somewhere or..something? It’s still pretty early.” 

“Hmmm….” Jack put one hand on her hip and the other by her chin. “Alright! We shall go somewhere before we cuddle! But you have to be extra careful I don’t sneeze! I want to spend lots of time with you!!” 

“Hehe, alright what do you want to do?”

“Lucky for you, I already have a list of things in mind! I just gotta pick the right one…” Jack pondered again before answering. “Hmhmhm..I want..I want to walk!” 

“Oh? Just a walk?” Komaru was surprised, Jack usually wanted to do a lot more..energetic things..

“Yep!! Are you ready?”

“Yes, I’m really.”

“Ehehehe! Good!” Jack grabbed ahold or Komaru’s hand and they started to walk out of the dorm building together. 

Hope’s Peak was a really big school so...just walking fully around it could kill some time. Jack and Komaru walked hand in hand around the school for a little bit. They talked about some silly things, Jack talked to her about some of her interests. (Komaru knew well about what things Jack liked, but she let her talk anyway.) After a while of walking Jack said she was getting hot and wanted a drink. The two girls ended up going to the cafeteria. There was almost always someone in the cafeteria...but some people who Komaru knew happened to be there.

Komaru has met Aoi and Sakura through Toko, so she assumed that Jack knew them as well. Komaru also knew Yuta, Aoi’s brother.

“Hey Jack! Want to go sit with them?” Komaru asked.

“The Ogre And Hina? Ya!!” 

Komaru tried to subtlety walk over to the table the other girls were sitting at, but Jack just clumsily ran over to the table.

When Aoi saw the two she gasped and waved at them. “Ooh!! What’s up guys??”

“Kyehaha! Hello hello! Mind if we join you? Hope we aren’t interrupting something!” 

“Nope! We were just eating! Come sit!!” Jack promptly plopped down next to Aoi, and Komaru sat down next to Sakura and smiled.

Aoi and Jack chatted away, they where both always full of energy. Sakura and Komaru calmly talked to each other.

“We should go outside again!!!” Jack suggested after a bit of talking. 

“Oh yes!! Let’s go play a game!!” Aoi stood up and so did Jack. They both rushed out of the cafeteria.

“Well, I suppose we should go after them.” Sakura said as they dashed away.

“Heh..yeah.” Komaru said back. 

They quickly cleaned up the table and went after their girlfriends.

Once they arrived outside they saw the two girls running around chasing each other. Aoi was running from Jack playfully screaming ‘Aaa! No!’ While Jack giggled.

“Those two are always full of energy..sometimes I get a bit envious.”  
Komaru commented as she sat down on a bench with Sakura.

“Yes. I agree. It is fun to see them play though.” Sakura said back.

“Hehe, yeah.” 

No more was said after that. They just watched Aoi and Jack chase each other around. They eventually ran over to the playground, (Requested by the kids.) and started to climb on it. 

“Gotcha!!” Aoi tagged Jack and started to climb as high as she could.

“Ahh!! No way! You can’t run from me!!” Jack started to follow her and started to climb up too. “Ugh. I hate flowers..so much pollen..aaWACHOO!!” Jack sneezed and let go on the bars she was climbing, and feel down onto the wood chips. “Uuuugh…” Toko mumbled.  
Aoi stopped dead in her tracks and looked with wide eyes at the bench were the other girls where sitting, also wide eyed. They all rushed over to Toko. 

“Toko!! Are you okay? You fell!” Aoi said.

“I think she will be okay. It was a nasty fall, but she seems to be conscious still.” Sakura said.

“Tokooo!” Komaru shook her shoulders.

“Ugh..where am I..Komaru where am I..” Toko brushed her hair out of her face. She looked up to see three people hovering over her. “Ack!! What are you guys doing?!” Toko scrambled up.

“Toko, you fell and we wanted to know if you are okay,” Komaru explained.

“Yeah! Me and you where playing a game and you where up there!” Aoi pointed above them to the playground. “Then you sneezed and fell all the way down!” 

“Do you need anything? Water?” Sakura asked.

“No! I’m fine! Stop crowding me!” Toko said as she shakily stood up. 

_Her back probably hurts.._  
Komaru felt bad for her and offered a helping hand.

“Here Toko,” Komaru slung Toko’s arm over her shoulder and put her own around her abdomen. Toko didn’t protest. 

Aoi and Sakura made double sure Komaru could get Toko up to their room before waving goodbye.

Once they got up to their dorm, the two girls laid in bed. Komaru thought it would be the best thing they could do.

“What did you do today with her? It’s past lunch..and where’s Kotoko?” Toko asked.

“Well..Kotoko is with Monaca for a playdate and sleepover. I don’t know what you two did, Jack licked my face and woke me up and Kotoko was with her.” 

“Ugh, I’m sorry. That’s so gross.”

“That’s okay. So they woke me up and wanted food..so I made pancakes. Then Kotoko left and Jack said she wanted to spend time with me. So we went on a walk and eventually got tired. We went to the cafeteria for a drink, but we saw Sakura and Hina. Jack and Hina wanted to play so we all want outside. Me and Sakura watched them play tag. And eventually Jack sneezed and fell in the process. You know the rest.”  
Toko didn’t respond so Komaru moved her head to see her.  
Toko looked absolutely mortified.

“Aww come on Toko! It’s really not that bad!”

“Yes! It is that bad! I’m upset she woke you up and forced you somewhere! Only to end up getting me hurt!”

“Hey, it wasn’t her fault. It was the pollens fault! She didn’t really force me. Once I got up, I figured I might as well do something.”

Toko just groaned. 

“Hey,” Komaru turned over to her side, put her arms over Toko and dragged her closer to her. “It’s okay. She wanted to cuddle with me and never got too if that makes you feel better.” She put her head on Toko’s shoulder. Toko let out an obnoxious sigh.

“Then I suppose it’s okay. I will cuddle with you instead.” Toko shuffled closer to Komaru. Komaru was delighted with this and wrapped her legs around Toko’s waist. “H-hey! What are you doing that for…” 

“Because.”

“Because what?”

“Just because.”

“That’s not valid reasoning-”

“It doesn’t matter! I did it and that’s that.”

“Fine…”

“I love you Toko. I’m glad Kotoko isn’t here or she would be making fun of us.”

“Yeah you’re right. And I love you too..” Toko quietly mumbled the last part.

“Hm? What did you say?”

“I-i said you are a boring girl with weird hair brother complex!”

“I heard you say ‘I love you too.’”

“So you did hear me!”

“Hehe. Maybe.”

“You rascal.”

“Ehehehe!”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually drew a picture for this hehe. You can find it here. https://casual-danganronpa.tumblr.com/post/186479502206


End file.
